Marcus Troy (film)
Marcus Troy is an upcoming Canadian-American fantasy adventure comedy drama film directed by Tim Burton and written by Marcus Troy. It is loosely based on the real life events of future writer and producer Marcus Troy, and is also a reboot of the film series of the same name. Principal photography began in May 2017, and ended in December of that year. The film is scheduled to premiere on June 13, 2018 in Toronto, and is scheduled to be released on June 29, 2018 in the United States. The film will also be released in IMAX. Premise Marcus Troy (Himself) is a 13 year old autistic boy who has his parents Marianne Chang and Roy Troy. He also has his best friend Tyler Algar (Jason Drucker) and his girlfriend Miranda Baxter (Odeya Rush). However, when the Princesscans arrive from the planet Princessca, with one of them named Patricia (Jenny Slate), Marcus' life turns upside down with his older "sister" and now must deal life with her while also finding the truth behind the princesscans. Cast * Marcus Troy as Himself * Jenny Slate as Princess Patricia * Jason Drucker as Tyler Algar * Odeya Rush as Miranda Baxter Production Development After the release of Marcus Troy: Unleashed ''which was released in 2014, a sequel was planned titled: ''Marcus Troy: Revenge ''which would have been released in 2017. But because ''Unleashed ''disappointed the box office numbers, the sequel was cancelled. Eventually in 2016, after the release of Tim Burton's film, ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children ''(2016), Tim Burton announced that an entire reboot of the ''Marcus Troy franchise is in development and will be released in 2018. Marcus Troy, founder of Mako Pictures, also announced that he will co-produce the film with Burton and write the script. He also confirmed his role as the rebooted character, Marcus Troy and also would co-direct the film if Burton would be working on the 2019 film, Dumbo. According to director Tim Burton, he says that "since the film's beginning is set in 2003, he wanted many nostalgic moments in the film, including VHS tapes and old songs." Casting With Marcus Troy already cast as his character of the same name, other cast members were announced. Jenny Slate announced her role as Princess Patricia, Jason Drucker announced that his role will be Tyler Algar, and Odeya Rush announced that her role will be Miranda Baxter. This will be the second time Jason Drucker and Odeya Rush worked on a film together, the first is Gabriel Garza 3. Filming Filming commenced in May 2017 in Toronto, Canada. Other filming locations include: The Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, Claifornia, Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida, and in Ottawa, Canada. Visual effects Tim Burton wanted to have at least some visual effects involved, so that the budget could be lowered. The UFOs were animated by Walt Disney Animation Studios, while the rest of the visual effects were animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Due to the fact that the beginning of the film took place in 2003, the visual effects look a bit choppy and outdated compared to other current films with higher budgets. Music For more information on the soundtrack, click here There is a tradition in which Danny Elfman would compose the score for the specific film that Tim Burton would direct. For this film, Danny Elfman announced that he would work on the scores for this film, Justice League, and Fifty Shades Freed at the same time. There will be two soundtracks. One will be a soundtrack album with songs from the film including the "Princessican Anthem" by Danny Elfman. The other album will be a score album with most of the score from the film. Most of the soundtrack comes from old songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and modern times. This was because Marcus Troy is so fascinated with nostalgia that he wanted this film to be unique as well. Not to mention The acid trip version of House of Fun by Madness was made by making the song slower to make it sound creepier, in addition, Jenny Slate as Princess Patricia sang the verses, while the rest Madness' recordings were retained. Release The film was supposed to be released on October 12, 2018, but Marcus Troy decided that the film would be more of a success if it was released in the summer. The film was eventually pushed up to June 29, 2018, and was supposed be released alongside Sicario 2: Soldado, The Universe of Davey Guy: The Movie, ''and ''Barbie, which is another Columbia film, but recently, the latter was delayed to May 8, 2020. This will also be the second Columbia film directed by Tim Burton following Big Fish. In addition, The ChubbChubbs!, which was seen on Men in Black II, will be presented on US and Canada prints of the film (because Columbia will release it in that region), while International prints will receive the Mako short film, O Canada. Marketing * The first teaser for the film was released on October 24, 2017 and first shown on the Blu-ray and DVD prints of The Emoji Movie. The trailer was also shown before'' The Doodle Toons Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: Lobster Claws is Coming to Town'' on DVD, Lucky, '''The Star, Coco, Bad Kitty 4 Can Moo Can You, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, ''and ''Piggy Tales: Third Act ''on DVD.' * A second teaser was released on December 13, 2017 and shown before Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ferdinand, The Wiggles Movie 3-D, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, The Wiggles 2, Top Cat, ''and ''Oswald's Biggest Cappers. * A third teaser was released on January 10, 2018, and shown before Guess with Jess: The Movie, ''Paddington 2, 'The Geo Team Movie 4, and ''Mistaken Identity. It will also be shown before Peter Rabbit, Kawaii, Black Panther, Arthur's Antarctica Rescure Movie, Early Man, The Star ''on Blu-Ray and DVD, ''Quis The Chicken, Rock Dog 2 ''and ''RoboSplaat. * The first theatrical trailer will be released on March 7, 2018, and shown before A Wrinkle in Time, Franklin: The Movie, Jungle World, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''on Blu-Ray and DVD, ''High School of Complete Students, Isle of Dogs, Sherlock Gnomes, Tom & Jerry, Felix The Cat, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Duck Duck Goose, Lone Wolf, The DanTDM Movie, and Dolphins. * The second and final theatrical trailer will be released on May 2, 2018, and shown before Avengers: Infinity War, Wow Wow Wubbzy 2, ''Show Dogs'', ''Big Nate: Welcome to My World, Incredibles 2, Caleb: Journey 2 Rio, Tinny: The Return of the Past, ''and the Blu-Ray and DVD prints of ''Peter Rabbit, ''and ''Jungle World.'' Rating The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for "Sci-fi action violence, language, and brief sexuality". It was also rated 14A in Canada (13+ in Quebec), M in Australia, and 12 in the United Kingdom. Home media The film will first be released on Digital HD, and Movies Anywhere, (US & Canada) on September 11, 2018. The film will later be released on Blu-ray, DVD, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 25, 2018 from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (United States) and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (International). Special features include deleted scenes, faux advertisements for the film's soundtrack, Tim Burton and Jenny Slate commentaries, The ChubbChubbs! ''short, and a complete Princesscan language track translation audio track (essentially the movie with Jenny Slate saying all dialogue), along with the English, French, and Spanish language tracks common on Region 1. There is also a choice of Martian, but this is merely a joke; choosing the Martian language option results in a warning screen reading "You have been trapped, Martian!" which warns the viewer not to change his shape and to keep his claws where they can be seen, again playing on the anti-Alienism supposedly prevalent in Princessca. It also includes footage of Marcus' publicity tour for the film, with Marcus Troy in character as himself on ''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, Late Night with Seth Meyers, the Toronto International Film Festival, and Saturday Night Live. The bonus features conclude with a news segment from CBC about the prom takeover. As a play on the copyright infringement common in the former Soviet Union, the packaging of the Region 1 (United States/Canada), 2 (Europe/Japan/South Africa/Middle East), and 4 (Latin America/Oceania) editions mimics a foreign bootleg DVD/Blu-ray. The slipcover is in English but the case itself has all-Princesscan text and is made to look poorly photocopied. The disc itself is made to look like a Sony DVD-R/BD-R with the sentence "MARCUS TROY" appearing to be crudely written in marker. The Ultra HD Blu-ray version is similar to the DVD and Blu-ray, even being labelled a "BDU-R" (which do not exist). Even the Sony in-cover advertising is written in broken English that appears poorly printed, indicating that there are "More movie discs available from US&A" and "Also legal to own in Princessca". There are further jokes within the DVD and Blu-ray themseves. The menus are styled as a worn, static-laden film on an erratically functioning projector, with more Princesscan writing accompanied by translations in broken English. The DVD is described as a "prerecorded moviedisc for purpose domestic viewing of moviefilm", and the viewer is warned that "selling piratings of this moviedisc will result in punishment by crushing". The DVD's collection of trailers promises that the depicted films are "coming Princessca in 2039". Expanded franchise Sequels On December 12, 2017, Marcus Troy hinted that two sequels are in the works once the first film is released. He later officially announced those sequels in February 2018. The first one is titled, Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation ''which is scheduled to be released on June 28, 2019, and will be directed by Denise Di Novi instead of Tim Burton (although he agreed to co-produce it with her). The film will also have Marcus Troy, Jenny Slate, Odeya Rush and Jason Drucker reprising their roles, with Miranda Cosgrove and Josh Gad joining in as well. The second and final sequel will be titled, ''Marcus Troy and the Meaning of Life, which would be the official conclusion of the film series. Unlike its predecessors, this film is scheduled to be released on June 18, 2021, a year after the intended release date of June 5, 2020. The reason being that the filmmakers may need more time on this film and to capitalize on the importance of Marcus Troy in the world. Another Mako film, Lachy!,'' will be released in the original 2020 slot. Television series A television series titled, ''Marcus Troy's Wacky House of Fun ''is scheduled to air on November 17, 2018 on Disney Channel in the United States and Canada, and on Disney's new unnamed streaming service elsewhere. It will also be available on DisneyNow in the United States. In addition, the series will also air on Disney XD's newest programing block, ''Retro Rampage. The series will be produced by Mako Pictures in association with and Disney Television Animation Sony Pictures Television and Disney XD Original. Theme parks Starting from April 1, 2018 until September 30, 2018, Marcus Troy and Princess Patricia would be available for meet and greets at various Disney Parks around the world to promote the film. In addition, the characters will be part of a funhouse attraction known as Mako: Outta Control at various Disney Parks as well. Transcripts Main For the main transcript to this film, click here. Trailers For the trailer transcripts, click here. Credits To see the credits for this film, click here. Category:Mako Category:Mako Pictures Category:Films Category:Marcus Troy Category:Disney Category:Films co-produced with Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Upcoming films Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:PG-13-rated films